


Трудности совместной работы

by lumosik



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Серия зарисовок из жизни агентов
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Трудности совместной работы

1\. Семья

Наполеон. Так звала его мама, и Соло отчасти был рад тому, что имя связывает с прошлым. Когда тебя называют по имени, то вспоминаешь двор, голос матери, сердито зовущий обратно домой. И тогда Соло улыбается, потому что воспоминаний о нежном прикосновении к щеке перед сном почти не осталось. Когда-то он пробовал заменить их на новые, но мысль о том, что другая женщина стала бы ему семьёй, отчего-то пугала.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы завести семью? – внезапно спросил Курякин, задумчивым взглядом провожая Габи. Они были на задании, и девушка по случаю приёма была одета в роскошное вечернее платье с соблазнительным вырезом на спине. Соло хмыкнул и дал понять, что понимает Илью. Тот нахмурился и отвел взгляд. Ревнует? Впрочем, это вполне обычное его поведение. 

\- На электрическом стуле я, признаться, на какое-то мгновение пожалел о том, сколько всего не успел, – уклончиво ответил Соло. – Да и при нашем образе жизни, сам понимаешь….  
Илья чуть покосился на него, но снова сделал вид, что разглядывает толпу. Соло подумал, что, возможно, это связано и с семейной историей самого Курякина.

\- А я вот думал, - Илья прямолинеен. Соло даже стало интересно, что тот подразумевает. Он был готов закинуть удочку, но его советский товарищ залпом осушил бокал шампанского и отстранено сообщил о том, что поднимется в номер. Их объект сегодня уже не появится, так что бессмысленно тратить вечер на угол у фуршетного стола. И Соло даже согласен. 

Только вот через пять минут он не станет увиваться за одной дамой с жемчужным ожерельем, которую он приметил еще час назад. Соло привычно захватит с тележки официанта новую бутылку шампанского и поднимется наверх, в чужой номер. Он никогда не думал о постоянной спутнице рядом, но сейчас судьба подкинула ему спутника. И что Соло мешает поговорить с тем по душам? Для начала.

2\. Еда

Когда дело касалось еды, то Илья долго не задумывался. Поставили перед тобой тарелку, а ты ешь. Его еще в детстве научили: есть кашу и набираться сил. А иногда можно просто открыть банку тушенки. В холостяцкой жизни Илья относился к еде просто. Для него это была всего лишь биологическая потребность. Но так было до встречи с Соло.

Соло – был настоящим маньяком. В каком бы городе и на каком бы задании они не находились, тот урывал время для готовки. Кажется, он собрался раскрыть Курякину всю кулинарную географию, которую знал. В Стамбуле Илья стойко вытерпел специи. В Париже он чуть не сломал зубы об улитки, хотя собирался обойтись одними свежевыпеченные круассанами на завтрак (подданными с кофе в постель, конечно же). Попав снова в Италию, Илья предупреждающе заявил, что никакого ризотто. В итоге получил всего лишь фетучини с курицей (да, Илья и расширил свой словарный запас). Иногда Илья тихо радовался, что их не отправляют на какие-нибудь новозеландские острова, населённые каннибалами. Опасно это, особенно с одержимостью его ковбоя.

Наблюдать за Соло на кухне было сродни удовольствию. Четкие, выверенные движения. Агент обращался с кухонными приборами не хуже, чем с оружием. Искусство и угроза – вот те два слова, которые приходили Илье на ум, когда он смотрел на широкую спину Соло, стоящего у плиты. Чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от гнетущего ощущения, Курякин однажды подарил Соло веселый фартук с ромашками. Тот ухмыльнулся, однако готовил отныне только в нем.

Илья понимал, что в Советы его и Соло вместе вряд ли пустят. И все же он мечтал, чтобы когда-нибудь Наполеон приготовит ему обычный борщ.

3\. Слежка

Наполеон Соло никогда не жаловался на свою внешность. Женщины неизменно оборачивались ему вслед работал он под прикрытием или нет. И Соло успешно пользовался этой своей популярностью. Пожалуй, это даже была его любимая часть операций. С другой стороны, выделяться в толпе во время слежки было крайне неудобно. Более всего Соло не любил слежки.  
Илья Курякин был красивым мужчиной, к тому же довольно крепким и сильным. Но слишком высоким. Даже кепочка, которая должна была не только прикрыть часть лица, но и визуально уменьшить Курякина, не помогала. Соло на этот счет иногда позволял себе шутить, но не чаще, чем раз в месяц. Особенно, рост Курякина мешал во время слежки.  
А сейчас они оба вели слежку за дипломатической парой в Варшаве. Дипломат, средних лет мужчина, и его молодая спутница, полная энергии женщина, таскала кавалера по всему городу. Они уже побывали в главном универмаге. Там Соло почти с презрением прошелся по рядам с женской одеждой, стараясь не попадаться на глаза надоедавшей ему продавщице. Затем пара зашла в кафе, которое располагалось на открытой террасе, и Курякину пришлось срочно свернуть в ближайший переулок, так как движение на этой улочке отсутствовало, как и прохожие. Соло же невозмутимо прошелся по другой стороне, но обойдя квартал, подошел сзади к Илье. До этого они полдня вели слежку по отдельности.  
\- Держу пари, к пяти часам он вымотается, - Соло достал платок и вытер лоб. Наверное, это был самый жаркий день лета. – Нам следовало просто отправить к ней Габи: подружилась бы с ней и выведала все.  
Илья выразительно на него посмотрел.  
\- О, - Соло догадался. – Ты уже все предусмотрел. А зачем тогда весь этот сегодняшний променад?  
\- Затем, что Габи начнет свою работу только завтра.  
\- А вы вдвоём спелись, я смотрю. Почему-то я не удивлен, что в детали меня посвящают самым последним.  
\- Так вышло. И ты был занят прошлой ночью.  
И снова этот выразительный взгляд Ильи. Соло даже залюбовался на какое-то мгновение. Их отношения вообще были странными. Никаких обязательств, но безусловная тяга друг к другу. И ревность со стороны Ильи, постоянная.  
\- Смотри, они собираются уходить, – Илья надвинул свою кепочку еще ниже на лоб и дал знак Соло, что выйдет после него.  
Следующим пунктом программы был кинотеатр. Очевидно, пара собиралась на ближайший сеанс. Соло ухитрился проскользнуть в фойе первым и оглядеться. Дипломат и его спутница не сразу пошли к кассе, а сперва остановилась у витрины с конфетами. Курякин чуть не столкнулся с ними, но вовремя увернулся и от женщины с коляской. Соло удивился, не ожидая такой ловкости от своего напарника. Пока девушка с любопытством заглядывала в витрину, а мужчина с обречённым видом доставал бумажник, Курякин оказался рядом с Соло и оттиснул его в ближайший угол. Нужно было согласовать действия.  
\- Давно я не был в кино, - протянул Соло мечтательно. Илья промолчал. Оставлять пару на одного Соло он не хотел, а оставлять того дожидаться в фойе было бы совсем глупо. Скучающие кассирши точно распознали бы в нем иностранца.  
Как только пара отошла от кассы, они тоже взяли билеты, на последний ряд. Кассирша подозрительно на них посмотрела, и Илья забеспокоился, что это из-за Соло.  
\- Последний ряд? - Соло усмехнулся. – Ты серьезно?  
\- Я высокий и буду мешать людям, будут просить нагнуться, а это может привлечь внимание.  
\- Разумеется, люди, сидящие на последнем ряду, как раз не хотят привлекать к себе внимание.  
Соло улыбнулся и пропустил Илью в зал первым.  
Пара уже заняла свои места, и, к счастью агентов, места находились в середине зала. Девушка что-то нашёптывала на ухо дипломату, и Илья с Соло быстро прошли мимо.  
Когда агенты поднялись к своим местам, обнаружилось, что весь последний ряд оккупировали влюбленные парочки, за исключением двух кресел - точно по центру.  
Соло уселся на свое место, располагаясь и проверяя удобство подлокотников. Илья же сел с мрачным видом. Девушка справа недовольно покосилась на них. Начался показ, и наконец-то выключили свет. Соло совсем близко наклонился к Илье и прошептал:  
\- Мне еще не приходилось посещать места для поцелуев в такой компании.  
\- Не волнуйся, я знаю «поцелуй в ушко», - не остался в долгу Курякин, но все же в темноте сжал колено Соло. 

4\. Рана

В Каире стояла невыносимая жара, и Соло мечтал о новом задании. Хорошо бы где-нибудь поближе к побережью, к прохладному морскому бризу... А пока им приходилось довольствоваться лишь ночными (и относительно прохладными) вылазками на завод. Днем они работали там под прикрытием, а по ночам старались как можно подробнее исследовать все зацепки.  
В одну из таких ночей Илья ушел один, так как Соло пришлось возиться с настройкой всех передатчиков. Далеко за полночь Соло устало отложил в сторону последнее починенное устройство и откинулся на спинку стула. Сейчас он был готов просто рухнуть на единственную кровать в доме, который они снимали. Соло даже не успел подняться, как в комнату, покачиваясь и тяжело дыша, зашел Илья. Он разулся и завалился на эту самую кровать. Соло лишь через секунду сообразил осмотреть своего напарника. Илья был ранен, черная водолазка пропиталась кровью.  
Соло наклонился к Илье и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Поймал пулю, да?  
\- Прошла по касательной, - мрачно отозвался тот. – Все нормально. Кровь я уже остановил.  
\- Да, вижу, - Соло задрал водолазку Ильи и осмотрел рану. – Но обработать следует. Раздевайся.  
Илья промычал что-то нечленораздельное и махнув рукой, мол, отстань.  
\- Первое правило: позаботься о ближнем своем. А ближе напарника у агента нет никого.  
Соло вышел из комнаты и вернулся с аптечкой. Кое-как он стянул водолазку с Ильи, заставляя того поднять руки. Затем Соло сел у кровати прямо напротив Ильи и стал осторожно промывать рану. Илья дернулся в сторону.  
\- Я думал, ты менее чувствительный. Это всего лишь перекись. А теперь наложим повязку...  
После Соло дал ему обезболивающего и предложил чай, но Илья опять отказался, выпив все же целую бутылку воды. На этот раз Соло осталось лишь пожать плечами, и он вспомнил, что сам смертельно устал и собирался хорошенько выспаться. Однако существовал лишь второй вариант спального места – жутко неудобный, по мнению Соло, диван. Тогда он разделся и бесцеремонно лег рядом с Ильей.  
\- Твой диван ужасен. Поразительно, как ты умудряешься на нем заснуть.  
\- А мне много и не надо, - Илья внезапно для Соло обнял того одной рукой. – Спасибо.  
\- Шесть – пять, в мою пользу.  
\- Я не был на грани смерти.  
\- А я веду счет всякой помощи, - усмехнулся Соло.  
\- Вот же заноза! – пробурчал Илья, но придвинул напарника к себе ближе.  
\- Их я тоже умею вытаскивать, - довольно сообщил тот.


End file.
